tramsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
DT8
De DT8 (interne benaming: S-DT 8) is een serie Stadtbahnwagens van de Stuttgarter Straßenbahnen (SSB), die sinds 1985 in de reguliere dienst in Stuttgart ingezet wordt. De benaming „S-DT8“ staat voor Doppeltriebwagen Typ Stuttgart mit acht Achsen, een Stadtbahn wagen bestaat dus uit twee kortgekoppelde motorwagens met in totaal 8 assen. De spoorbreedte is 1.435 mm (Normaalspoor). Deze wagens hebben de metersporige Maschinenfabrik Esslingen GT4 tram in de normale dienst afgelost. Voorgeschiedenis Na diverse overwegingen hoe een goed openbaar vervoerssysteem op te zetten, dat enige tijd de bouw van een metrosysteem voorzag, besloot de gemeenteraad van Stuttgart op 10 juni 1976 tot de bouw van een Stadtbahn systeem. Dit systeem zou zoveel als mogelijk op vrije baan moeten rijden, en waar dat zinvol was in een tunnel. Opvallende kenmerken waren de inzet van wagens met een breedte van 2,65 m in een normaalspoor, zodat een eventuele ombouw tot volwaardige metro mogelijk was. Belangrijke criteria die de keuze van de wagens bepaalde waren: * Zitplaatsen met een hoog comfort voor de reizigers * Afgestemd op de beperkingen van Stuttgart (een lengte van 38 meter komt overeen met twee GT4 trams in dubbeltractie, aandrijving op alle assen in verband met de steile hellingen van tot wel 70 promille) * Gebruikmaking van moderne techniek ter minimalisering van onderhoud en energiekosten * Hoge perrons met als doel de haltetijden te verkleinen en de reizigers en zo hoog mogelijk comfort te bieden (lagevloertechniek was op dit tijdstip nog niet ver genoeg ontwikkeld). Serie De DT8 werd speciaal voor Stuttgart en de bijbehorende topografische situatie ontwikkeld. De ontwikkeling werd uitgevoerd door de SSB en MAN, het design door Lindinger & Partner. Doordat de meeste lijnen in het stadgebied een hoogteverschil van 200 meter moeten overwinnen zijn alle assen van de wagen aangedreven. Het ontwerp ging uit van een maximale stijging van 70 promille (Olgaeck–Bopser), als gevolg van de opening van lijn U15 tussen Olgaeck en de Eugensplatz werd een stijging van maximaal 85 promille toegestaan. De serie 8.12 is zelfs voor een maximale stijging van 90 promille vrijgegeven. De huidige twaalf series laten zich in vier hoofdgroepen onderverdelen: * De drie prototypes DT 8.1 tot DT 8.3 * De eerste generatie, bestaande uit de series DT 8.4 tot 8.9, die door DUEWAG, AEG, Siemens und SGP gebouwd werden. * De technisch en constructief wezenlijke verder ontwikkelde tweede generatie, bestaande uit de series DT 8.10 en DT 8.11. * De nieuwste serie DT 8.12, die gebaseerd is op de Tango-serie van Stadler. Twee DT8 wagens zijn in dubbeltractie koppelbaar, waarbij alleen wagens uit dezelfde hoofdgroepen (DT 8.4 tot 8.9 / DT 8.10 en 8.11 / DT 8.12 / DT 8-S) in de reguliere gekoppeld kunnen worden. Deze dubbeltracties worden ingezet op de lijnen U6, U7 en de bijzondere lijn U11, alsmede tijdelijk op de lijnen U8 en U12. In de toekomst zal ook lijn U1 tussen Heslach Vogelrain en Fellbach in dubbeltractie rijden. Overzicht :* In afleveringstoestand. (De inmiddels niet meer benodigde klaptreden worden respectievelijk werden bij een revisie verwijderd om gewicht en daarmee energie te besparen.) Iedere dubbele motorwagen bestaat uit een A-bak (oneven wagennummer, pantograaf) en een B-bak (even wagennummer = A-bak + 1) Alle motorwagens die een grote revisie achter de rug hebben krijgen een wagennummer beginnend met een 4 in plaats van een 3 (3097/3098 is bijvoorbeeld 4097/4098 geworden). Prototypes DT 8.1–8.3 Aangezien een wagen die voldeed aan de eisen die gesteld werden niet op de markt was, gaf de SSb de opdracht om drie prototypes te bouwen. Deze werden de series DT 8.1 tot 8.3 genoemd (wagennummers 3001-3006) en in 1981 en 1982 gebouwd. Deze prototypes hadden alle drie hetzelfde concept maar verschilden in de electrische uitrusting, mechanische onderdelen en het interieur. De SSB was verantwoordelijk voor het technische gedeelte, voor het exterieur was het designbureau Lindinger & Partner verantwoordelijk. Het mechanische deel van de wagens werd gebouwd door MAN in Nürnberg, de electrische uitrusting werd geleverd door AEG, Siemens en BBC. Omdat de SSB op dat moment nog niet beschikte over normaalsporige trajecten werden de prototypes vanaf 1982 tot begin 1983 getest op de Albtalbahn. Op 14 februari 1983 werd voor het eerst een rit uitgevoerd op het traject Möhringen–Plieningen. De wagens werden in 1990 buitendienst gesteld en gesloopt. Van de serie 8.1 (3001) en 8.3 (3006) werd één enkele wagen bewaard. Deze zijn nu onder beheer van de vereniging Stuttgarter Historische Straßenbahnen en zijn, niet toegankelijk, opgeslagen op het Betriebshof Heslach. DT 8.4–8.9 *Het eerste in serie gebouwde type DT 8.4 met 40 exemplaren (bouwjaar 1985 en 1986; wagennummers 3007–3086) is met klaptredes uitgerust, zodat ook op lage perrons kan worden uitgestapt. *Het opvolgertype DT 8.5 was maar op enkele punten gewijzigd (negen wagenstellen tussen 1988 en 1989; wagennummers 3087-3104). *In 1989 en 1990 werd het type DT 8.6 geleverd, dat in tegenstelling tot de voorgaande wagens geen klaptredes meer had. (32 wagenstellen; wagennummers 3105-3168). *In 1992 werden de zes wagenstellen van het type DT 8.7 geleverd (wagennummers 3169-3180), die weer met klaptredes uitgerust waren. *Elf verdere wagenstellen zonder klaptredes werden in 1993 geleverd (DT 8.8; wagennummers 3181–3202). *In 1996 werd de serie DT 8.9 geleverd (wagennummers 3203-3234), eveneens alleen geschikt voor hoge perrons. DT 8.10/8.11 Met een gewijzigd design kwam in de jaren 1999 en 2000 het type DT 8.10 in dienst. De 23 wagenstellen (wagennummers 3301-3346) werden gebouwd door Siemens en kunnen alleen dienst doen op lijnen die voorzien zijn van hoge perrons. Een vouwbalg maakt het mogelijk om van de ene naar de andere wagen te lopen. De grootste optische verschillen met de voorgangerserie zijn de ronde voorruit en de in ruststand verzonken koppelingen. Technisch verschillen de nieuwe wagens aanzienlijk van de voorgangers, zodat het niet mogelijk is met deze gekoppeld te rijden. Zo is dit type voorzien van een bussysteem SIBAS 32 en een moderne draaistroomaandrijving met één motor per as (voorheen één motor per draaistel). In 2004 en 2005 werden door Bombardier nog 27 wagenstellen gebouwd, die welliswaar gelijk zijn aan het type DT 8.10, maar type DT 8.11 genoemd worden (wagennummers 3347-3400). DT 8.12/8.14 De zowel optisch als technisch nieuw ontwikkelde wagen DT 8.12 wordt sinds december 2012 uitgeleverd en wordt sinds augustus 2013 voor het eerst in de reguliere dienst ingezet. De opdracht door de levering van 20 nieuwe wagenstellen werd in januari 2010 aan Stadler Pankow gegund. Technisch zijn deze wagens gebaseerd op de Tango serie die Stadler sinds 2007 in het programma heeft, maar werden ze aangepast aan de verhoudingen die nodig zijn in het Stuttgartse net. Het lege wagengewicht is daarmee gestegen tot 59 t en het aandrijfvermogen tot 8x130 kW. De wagens hebben de nummers 3501 tot 3540 gekregen. De vrijgave door de technische autoriteiten volgde op 26 juni 2013. Vanwege het stijgende aantal reizigers en netuitbreidingen wilde de SSB reeds halverwege 2012 de met Stadler overeengekomen optie op 40 verdere wagens, die gold tot 2019, inlossen. Op de SSB-toezichtsraadzitting van 21 juni 2013 heeft deze de bestelling van nog eens 20 DT 8.12 wagens voor een prijs van €77.000.000 goedgekeurd, deze moeten van de tweede helft van 2016 geleverd worden en krijgen de benaming DT 8.14. Bovenleidingsmeetwagen Bij het wagenpaar 3067/3068 kan voor onderhouds- en controledoeleinden op het dak een camera en diverse pantografen worden gemonteerd. Bij controlebedrijf worden de meetinrichtingen in de wagen aangebracht. De wagen is na de verwijdering hiervan weer als normale wagen beschikbaar. Tussen de wagens zitten kleine verschillen, de oorspronkelijke wagen 3067 raakte in 1990 bij een ongeval onherstelbaar beschadigd. De onbeschadigde helft 3068 werd vervolgens buitendienst gesteld. In 1992 werd, samen met de serie DT 8.7 één enkele wagen besteld, die sindsdien als de nieuwe 3067 in dienst is. Grote revisie Sinds eind 2007 tot verwacht in 2017 worden de laatste wagens van de serie 8.4, de 58 wagens van de serie 8.5-8.8 en sinds september 2013 de 16 wagens van de serie 8.9 gereviseerd en gemoderniseerd. De modernisering omvat onder andere de volgende wijzigingen: * De gehele electrische bekabeling wordt vervangen. * De lijnfilms aan de binnenzijde worden vervangen door beeldschermen. Op beide wagenkoppen worden beeldschermen ingebouwd die de volgende halte tonen. * Een nieuwe achterwand in de bestuurderscabine wordt ingebouwd (zoals bij 8.10) * Waar nog aanwezig worden de klaptreden verwijderd. * De wagens worden opnieuw geverfd, de ruimte tussen de ramen is nu nachtblauw in plaats van antraciet. * De koppelingsopening wordt verkleind * Op de koppen wordt LED-dagrijverlichting ingebouwd, naast de rode reflectoren aan de onderzijde. * De tafeltjes bij de ramen worden vergroot. * Aan de binnenzijde worden nieuwe bedieningselementen om de deuren te openen ingebouwd (identiek aan 8.10/8.11) De gereviseerde wagens worden DT 8-S genoemd en het eerste cijfer van het wagennummer wijzigd van 3 naar 4. Een gemoderniseerde DT 8.6 (wagen 3155/3156, later 4155/4156) werd naar aanleiding van de festiviteiten „140 Jahre SSB“ op 19 juli 2008 voor het eerst getoond. In april 2009 werden de eerste gereviseerde wagens in de reguliere dienst ingezet. In juli 2015 waren reeds 63 wagens gereviseerd. Kritiek Draaicircel De wagens hebben een minimum draaicircel van 50 meter. Dit bemoeilijkt en/of verhindt de uitbreiding van het net, in het bijzonder in het stedelijke gebied. Zo hebben de buslijnen 40 en 42 een dusdanig groot aantal reizigers dat deze in aanmerking zouden komen voor omschakeling naar Stadtbahn bedrijf. De situatie in Gablenberg en Stuttgart-Oost is echter dusdanig dat de DT8 wagens niet op het traject van de voormalige lijn 8 ingezet kunnen worden. Bij de bouw van lijnen op andere locaties moeten huizen worden gesloopt of dure tunnels worden aangelegd. Hoge perrons Ook staan vele bovengrondse hoge perrons, die met de omschakeling op Stadtbahnbedrijf werden ingevoerd, ter discussie. Zo hadden de verkeersdeskundigen veel moeite om de massief ogende perrons in de omgeving in te passen, maar het resultaat kon niet overal op tevredenheid rekenen, gezien de aanhoudende kritiek. Ook was in het begin van de omschakeling de mening dat hoge perrons wel wenselijk waren, maa niet overal noodzakelijk. Daardoor werden er ook haltes voorzien van lage perrons, die volgens de critici vaak beter in de omgeving hadden gepast. Vanwege reizigerstoegankelijkheid werden eind 2010 de laatste twee haltes met lage perrons voorzien van hoge perrons (Bad Cannstatt) respectievelijk verplaatst (Augsburger Platz). Hierdoor konden bij alle wagens de klaptredes worden verwijderd en ongeveer 2 ton aan gewicht worden bespaard. Categorie:DUEWAG Categorie:Stadler Categorie:Bombardier Categorie:Siemens Categorie:Stuttgart Categorie:Materieel